crescenteclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
The Jury
The Jury are a group of deceased individuals reanimated through uknown means. Their aim seems to be to kill anyone they deem to have caused crime and escaped their punishment through some means or other - however minor the crime. They prioritise punishment above anything else, and will go to any level to make sure they can deal it out. Members ?The Leader? The leader of the group is currently uknown of by all beyond those beneath it currently. Lieutenant Squad Lieutenant Squad is by far the most normal member of the group, both in looks and personality. He is level headed and calm at all times, and applies a professional manner to the task on hand, attempting to kill his targets quickly and efficiently by used of the rifles he weilds. Guy, Tailia and Pinkus discovered that Squad is in fact the reincarnation of an individual known as Rupert Goodthorn, a soldier who was put to death by firing squad after having been wrongly accused of being a Spy. Lethal Lethal is a highly loyal member of The Jury, one who takes great joy in her job. Her personality seems to swap between cold and efficient, and wild and brutal. Lethal kills her targets through the use of syringes to inject deadly chemicals into her opponents. When Guy first met Gata he had been injected with a non-lethal amount of these chemicals, showing that in small doses that it will not neccesarily kill a target, however, it will cause them to regularly lose conciousness. Gill Guillotine, better known as Gill is a rather unusual member, appearing as a rather stereotypical Olde English Gentleman, speaking in a foppish manner. He has metal plates segmenting his joints which detach, as well as carrying a large bladed weapon - he seemed to be some form of representation of dismemberment. During an encounter with Pinkus and Radd, Gill was shown to be probably not quite as competent as his team-mates, relying on a Gentleman's Code to battle, one which he demands himself to strictly abide by. ?Lady Of Fire? Probably the least subtle member of the group, this individual is vaguely psychotic and seems to take great joy in her work. She uses a Flamethrower in combination with Molotovs to kill her victims. Thus far, she has proved the most competent individual in fighting Pinkus, being capable of hurting him significantly, even if not leaving marked damage. ?The Seated Man? Very little is currently known about this individual - simply that unlike the other members of the group, he does not move. He simply sits, and allows his abilities to work around him to take on his targets. He is probably the most unsettling of all Jury members. ?The Hangman? An individual with ropes hanging from him, he uses them to ensnare his foes, before stringing them from the roof and hanging them there. ?Burial Ground? The individual seems to have the least normal appearance of all of The Jury members. He appears to be as if some individual had had a number of sacks placed all over their body, with ropes tying the sacks closer to the body. However, when the bags are split open, there only appears to be soil and dirt inside. He is also the only member not to speak. Category:Characters Category:Dregan Category:Characters by Dregan Category:Factions Category:Directory